Girl Talk
by The Yank and The Brit
Summary: This is a Tag Extension for the fourth season episode “All that Glitters”. It’s our take on what might have happened in Elisa Danton’s hospital room.


**Disclaimers:** Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. I have borrowed the characters without the permission of WB & Shoot the Moon. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY, and I do not wish to use this story to profit off of the borrowed characters. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned authors. If you would like to add it to an archive, please just let us know.

**Summary**: This is a Tag Extension for the fourth season episode "_All that Glitters_". It's our take on what might have happened in Elisa Danton's hospital room.

**Authors' Notes: **First, this is the first collaboration from the team of the Yank & the Brit. For those that are curious, The Yank is Amy – also known as TwoPhantoms1, the Brit is Jan, who not only betas but even dabbles in helping to write some stories.

I, the Yank, wrote this story a few years back, but never officially finished it. I came across it recently, when Jan, the Brit, and I were talking about unfinished stories piling up (for me that is) and so, with Jan's assistance this story is now finished. The original story needed a major overhaul, and thanks to Jan, it got one. I also need to thank Dix for originally betaing this story for me and giving me some more ideas on how to "better" the story.

This story came about after watching the episode "_All That Glitters_" when it first re-aired on PAX, I, the Yank, always wondered what went on in Elisa's hospital room.

The episode "_All that Glitters_" was written by D.C. Black

**Rating:** PG-13 (for some suggestive thoughts)

**Girl Talk**

_By The Yank and The Brit_

Amanda wasn't sure what to make of this blonde who oozed charm and definitely got what she set after. One look at this woman, and she couldn't help but be amazed at how much Lee had changed. Once upon a time, he would only have been seen with women like the elegant society hostess who had just ushered her into this elaborately decorated hospital room.  
Now, as he had assured her on more than one occasion, he was more than happy to just spend a nice, normal evening at home with her and the boys. Taking another look around the room, it was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she was still inside the hospital. Elisa, for only having been admitted a day ago, had transformed her room into a very comfortable sitting room. With the exception of the hospital issued bed, it was actually more like a boudoir than a hospital room.

"Amanda, darling," Elisa's voice interrupted Amanda's thoughts. "I just have to know," her tone full of sweetness, "just how did you manage to tame the elusive Lee Stetson?"

"Oh, it wasn't that difficult, it just took a few cracks of the whip," Amanda replied with a straight face. "But seriously, what makes you think I'm the one who tamed him? I'm just his partner."  
Elisa shifted on the bed, and looked intently at Amanda. "Oh, don't try and fool me, it's totally obvious that Lee Stetson is off the market, and I saw the way he was looking at you out in the hallway. It's written all over his face." She tapped a well-manicured finger against her cheek and smiled cunningly. "I've been around the block enough times to know when a man only has eyes for one woman. Believe me, Amanda darling, you are that woman," She purred. "Besides, I'm not ashamed to admit that I tried all of my charms on him, and he resisted every single one of them. He even tried sneaking out of the house last night without saying goodnight."

Amanda did her best to hide the feeling of satisfaction that came over her. Not that she had truly doubted Lee's fidelity, but it was always nice to hear another woman, especially someone like Elisa, admit defeat. She would definitely be rewarding Lee later. "We should all be thankful that he did, otherwise he would never have seen the smoke coming from your room and who knows how much more damage might have been done."

Elisa nodded. "Oh goodness, I don't even want to think about the amount of damage the fire caused to my room." She pouted. Putting a finger to her lips, her expression quickly changed to one of pleasure. "Actually, now that I think about it, I've wanted to redecorate for a while now, I just never got around to doing so."

Amanda was very glad that her diversionary tactic had worked and Elisa was no longer focused on her relationship with Lee. "Really? What were you planning on doing to the room?"

Elisa looked around the bright white hospital room. "Definitely add more color. I realize as I look at this room that I don't like dull colors." At the sound of a barely audible sigh, she turned her attention back on the brunette sitting near her bed. Running her fingers through the ends of her blonde hair, she leaned closer to Amanda. "Now, I don't want to think about interior decorating anymore." A tiny feeling of satisfaction came over her as she noticed the look of disappointment that crossed Amanda's face. Smiling, she gladly changed the subject back to the real reason she dragged this unsuspecting woman into her room. "What I really want to hear about is all the sordid details of your relationship with the gorgeous man who is undoubtedly pacing in the halls right this very minute. Don't deny it any more Amanda," she said sweetly, "you can at least tell me how you met."

Amanda sighed. Her change of topic had worked for a few minutes, however it would have been nice if it had lasted longer than that. Shrugging her shoulders, she realized that she wouldn't be giving away any secrets by answering that question, especially since quite a few people at the Agency could answer that one. "Actually, we met at a train station four years ago."

"Oh, that sounds very romantic" Elisa's eyes grew wide. "You just have to fill me on **all** the details."

Amanda paused realizing that she didn't know how much Elisa really knew about the Agency. Lee had mentioned that she was friends with Dr. Smyth and probably knew a little information, but she didn't want to be the one to spill any beans. "Not much to tell really, we bumped into each other just as I had finished seeing a friend onto the train."

"Let me guess, he gave you a vital piece of information that had something to do with maintaining our national security," Elisa raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well," Amanda found herself laughing at the simplicity with which Elisa had stated the truth. "Actually, that kind of sums it up. Mr. Melrose put us together as partners after that and there really isn't much else to tell." She did her best to sound as convincing as possible.

"Partners hmm…I guess it has been about five years since I last saw Lee, but I always understood him to be a bit of a loner. I'd heard stories about Lee arguing with Austin and Billy whenever they tried to set him up with a partner." Looking Amanda over as if only noticing her for the first time, Elisa added, "Then again, Lee always was a sucker for a good looking woman. Besides, there's more than one way to be partners."

Amanda sighed inwardly. How she wished Lee would come in and rescue her. "Ms. Danton, I really…"

Elisa interrupted her, "Oh darling, please call me Elisa." Leaning forward ever so slightly, she smiled at Amanda. "I have to admit though, I never thought I'd see the day that Lee Stetson settled down with one woman." With a curious glint in her eye, she gave Lee's partner a much more thorough once over. Amanda King wasn't the type she would ever expect Lee Stetson to settle down with, but he had obviously changed -- a lot. "Just see that you hold onto him. I wish I had. But who am I kidding?" She let out a silvery laugh. "Lee and I had fun while it lasted and I much prefer to live the single life. Did you get a look at the two interns helping me out earlier? Quite adorable weren't they?"

Amanda was trying very hard not to roll her eyes. The woman in front of her was definitely the type that the old Lee would have gone for, but she had seen his tastes change in the past few years and he no longer went after the rich and flaunty types, in fact he didn't go after anyone anymore, period. '_But, maybe he might enjoy a little more excitement in the bedroom. Not that our sex life is dull, but I wouldn't mind spicing it up a little more. Especially since he has had so much variety in the past.' _A slight blush crept up her cheeks as she remembered the revealing silk and lace teddy she had bought for their honeymoon, but had been too unsure of herself to wear it on their wedding night, and then hadn't had another chance to wear it. Then, because her scar would be totally visible, she had been reluctant to wear it, but then again, Lee had seen her naked enough times that it shouldn't matter anymore. With a satisfied smile, she decided to definitely wear it tonight. Suddenly the room seemed so much warmer than before as she thought about her husband's reaction and what he would do to her once he saw it on her. Her blush deepened as she realized that the teddy wouldn't be staying on for very long.

Elisa watched the brunette with extreme interest. "Amanda darling," she asked with a sly smile, "what are you thinking about? It wouldn't be our charming, Lee, now would it?"

Amanda looked at Elisa, an almost confused expression on her face. Catching the flush to her cheeks in the mirror, she let out a self-conscious giggle. "Oh, goodness, yes, but not in the way you think." She quickly wracked her brain for a plausible answer, and then suddenly the perfect reply came to mind. She smiled sweetly at Elisa. "All your speculations about Lee and me, had me remembering something that happened almost three years ago. You see, I was sent over to London on a case with Lee and accidentally ran into this wonderful gentleman, who turned out to be a Lord. Anyway, the paparazzi got a picture of him innocently helping me off a bench and of course they blew the whole thing out of proportion, especially since he invited me back to his estate for a party so I could meet his wife. However, the papers used that to their advantage and tried to claim that I was having an affair with Lord Bromfield, which was absurd. I was just an innocent American bystander being wrongly accused because the press wanted a sensational story and tried to make one up, but it really embarrassed me. I mean I wouldn't have an affair. That's just not me."

"I didn't think you'd ever come up for air. I was afraid I'd have to call one of the nurses in here to resuscitate you." Elisa let out a good-natured laugh. "No wonder you're still with Lee, he can't get a word in edgewise." She laughed again and smiled. "But seriously, darling, was that your first brush with nobility?"

Amanda shook her head and smiled. "Oh, no, it wasn't. One of my very dear friends is a Princess. Perhaps you've heard of her, she used to go by the name Penelope Squires, but now she's married to the Prince of Zaqhir. And I have another wonderful friend who's a Lady." She had decided not to mention Emily's last name to Elisa. Since Emily was also an agent, it was possible that the blonde may or may not have met Emily and she didn't want to give too much away.

Elisa raised her eyebrows appraisingly. "Well, that is impressive. I've heard of Zaqhir, since it's so rich in oil, but I don't really pay attention to the names of many of the ruling members of so many countries." She leaned forward, transfixed.

"Oh, and they aren't the only ones." Amanda continued, enjoying being in the spotlight and showing Elisa Danton that she too could hobnob with the upper class. "I was invited to a luncheon at Princess Valosky's once and helped stop an assassination attempt. Then there was the time we helped King Edmund reunite with his son. King Edmund is from a small country called Cap D'Fa, so you probably haven't heard of it."

Elisa let out a small laugh. "You mean, King Eddie?" She watched as Amanda nodded in response. "Of course I've heard of King Eddie, anyone who's anyone has. He's such a darling, and always enjoys a good time. And now that I think about it, I vaguely recall hearing something just recently about him having a son." She smiled appraisingly at the brunette. "Well I guess you've made your point, you're definitely no stranger to high society."

"No, I guess I'm not," Amanda smiled, "but then, I don't really look at people like that. Even if they have a title, and are well respected, they're just people, like you and I." She tilted her head and looked at Elisa curiously. "You know, I've been wondering something…I understand Dr. Smyth was at your birthday party, and it kind of struck me as odd. Lee and I have been to dozens of Embassy parties and I don't think I've ever seen him attend one. I just figured he wasn't the type to attend anything truly festive."

"Oh, Austin is all bark and very little bite." Elisa drawled. "Honestly, I've known Austin for years, way before I even met Lee. He and my father were good friends, if you can believe that Austin could have friends." She leaned forward a little more and spoke in a voice just above a whisper, "You know, if you want, I could give you some simple tips on how to deal with him."

Amanda smiled cunningly. "I wouldn't have to share these with Lee, would I?"

Elisa let out a laugh. "Oh my, I truly misjudged you. I have a confession to make. I had lunch with Billy the other day, and when he wouldn't tell me anything about you, I did a little digging on my own. I was quite amazed to find out that Lee had partnered himself with a suburban lady with two boys, but you're not at all what I imagined. You're quite cunning and strong-willed. Which, I think, are two very commendable qualities." She smiled sweetly. "I like you and I want you to promise me that you'll keep in touch. We could even get together for lunch on occasion." She laughed again, a very pleasant laugh. "I think that would drive our dear Lee absolutely crazy, don't you?"

"I think it just might." Amanda chuckled and then let out a sigh of disappointment as she glanced down at her watch. "Elisa, it was a pleasure to have had this chance to get to know you, but I think I should go see what's happened to Lee." Rising from her seat, she extended her hand to the blonde.

Elisa laughed and gently shook Amanda's offered hand. "You know, I'm surprised he didn't try busting down the door forty-five minutes ago. Amanda, you take care and hold on to that one. And seriously, let's do lunch sometime very soon, especially since I didn't get to give you any tips on how to handle Austin."

Amanda just smiled brightly. "I'll call you next week to check up on you and we can schedule that lunch." She then turned towards the door. As she reached the door, she turned back around. "I hope your interns take very good care of you." She winked and then chuckled as she opened the door. Stepping out into the hallway, she heard Elisa's laughter echoing through the small room. As she closed the door behind her, she put on a mask of seriousness and began glancing up and down the hallway in search of her wayward husband.

It didn't take Amanda long before she spotted Lee in the waiting area near the nurse's station deeply engrossed in some magazine. His apparent nonchalant attitude annoyed her slightly. He should be more flustered, or worried, and she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't bothered to knock the door down and drag her out of Elisa's hospital room. Not that she really minded, because, as it turned out, she had ended up having a pretty decent conversation with Elisa. She wondered if they would really get together for lunch. It might be quite interesting to learn some stories about the Lee of old. There was some story about Lee spending time in the hospital, in traction, if she remembered correctly, after one particular adventure with Ms. Danton that she wouldn't mind getting more information on. Smiling to herself as she watched her husband just sitting there reading, she decided to make him sweat. Putting a little determination into her walk, she headed in his direction with a hint of anger on her face.

Amanda mentally patted her self on the back at the concern she saw written on his face when he glanced in her direction. As her husband rose from his seat, she narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened to you? I expected you to come barging in to rescue me about an hour ago."

Lee looked down at the floor and then back to Amanda. "I wanted to, but I know how Elisa can get. I figured one of us facing the firing squad was bad enough. Was it really that bad?" He asked tentatively, a concerned expression on his face.

Amanda put her hands on her hips. "All I have to say is that if the Russians ever get her onto their side, America's secrets wouldn't stay secret for long." Her gaze fell to the magazine he had haphazardly discarded onto the chair, and she had to fight the urge to laugh. She now knew without a doubt, that her husband had not been just idly waiting for her to emerge from Elisa's room. He must have spent the last hour pacing back and forth outside the room, either that or he had taken up an interest in sewing. Staring back at her was the cover of last month's issue of _Embroidery World_.

Lee's eyes grew wide with concern. "Amanda, what did you tell her?"

Amanda let her features relax just a little and smiled knowingly. "That's a need to know answer Scarecrow." Turning on her heels she headed towards the exit. As she continued on her path, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled devilishly at him. "And you don't need to know."

Lee placed the flowers he brought for Elisa on the nurse's station counter and quickly followed behind. "Amanda!" With a few long strides, he caught up to his wife and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You can't be serious, Amanda. You were in there for almost an hour. Please, tell me what happened. What did you tell her? Better yet, what did she tell you?"

Amanda looked at him with a deceptively innocent expression on her face. "Oh, I might be persuaded to tell you some of what went on in there." She motioned back towards Elisa's room. "But how much and what I tell you depends solely on how you plan on making it up to me for letting Elisa Danton put the moves on you." She turned on her heels and continued her trek down the hall with a small grin touching the corners of her lips.

"Oh, boy." Lee could only begin to guess what Elisa had told Amanda, and he knew he would have to do some quick thinking to make it up to her. "Amanda, nothing happened." Catching up to his wife, he put his arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Believe me I have eyes for only one woman, and I can think of quite a few things I would enjoy doing to make it up to her."

Amanda turned slightly and poked her husband in the side. "They'd better be good, buster."

Lee smiled as he tightened his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Oh, I promise that you will not be disappointed."

Amanda shivered with anticipation as she thought about the little outfit she planned on surprising him with. Elisa Danton didn't have to tell her not to let Lee go, she knew what she had and she planned on holding on to Lee Stetson forever.

_The End_


End file.
